Summer Break
by fara1996
Summary: Mikan Sakura travels back home to Japan to visit her brother Tsubasa Andou at his college.Here she meets Ryuu Hiroki, Natsume Hyuuga had Kokoro Yome. Mikan tries to forget what happened in her past and enjoy her time with her brother. But it's not that simple..
1. Chapter 1: An Encounter

Footsteps were heard as a young girl with long auburn hair cascading down her back walked down the stairs. She was a very pretty girl with a petite figure, slender waist and hazel eyes, a natural beauty. Her name is Mikan Sakura. She had just arrived in Narita Airport from Seoul, Korea.

It was summer break and she was here to visit her brother, Tsubasa Andou. Being the naïve girl she was, she didn't notice all the stares of admiration and pure envy directed towards her.

"'Tch, where in the world are you my dear brother? Don't tell me he forgot!" She wailed. Tsubasa was supposed to meet her at the airport at 11.30 am but her flight was delayed so here she was a half an hour late, and her brother nowhere to be seen.

" Ah, never mind, he must've been busy. I guess I'll take a cab." She stepped towards the exit and hailed a cab. Luckily, she had asked for his university's address. She told the taxi driver where to go.

"Wahhhhh! It's sooo good to be home! I'm home at last!" She had been majoring in medicine in Korea this year. She wanted to grow independent by herself. She had refused to join his brother at his university due to the estranged relationship between her and her mother.

Her mother, Yuka Azumi had left her when she was 10 years old and asked for a divorce and she brought Tsubasa who was a year older than her with her. Mikan felt abandoned and betrayed by what her mother did and she never got over it. She had kept in touch with her brother but refused to talk or see her mother. Her father, Izumi Yukihara left her alone since he knew how hurt she was.

The cab skidded to a halt and Mikan got out of the cab quickly. She paid the cab driver and he helped heaving her luggage onto the ground and he sped off. Mikan looked at the university in front of her and pursed her lips and said, "My university is much more awesome than this." She grinned. Her brother hates surprises.

As she stepped into a small café situated inside the campus, people's heads turned to stare at her. As usual our little brunette didn't notice a single thing. She chose a table and dragged her luggage with her. She figured she would wait for a while before finding her brother. She was tired from the flight and she needed a drink. Her brother could wait.

She hummed a tune to herself while she checked out the menu. Orange juice or Ice lemon tea? Tough choice. Suddenly the chair in front of her was pulled and on it sat a gorgeous teenager. He was fair like a girl and his skin looked so smooth. He grinned a slightly crooked smile of his and winked at her. Mikan was slightly taken aback. What is this guy doing here?

" Hey there, I haven't seen you around. Mind telling me your name?" he cocked his head to the side. _Damn he looks so cute. _

" Uh excuse me? I don't know you. Would you mind leaving me alone?" Mikan frowned slightly. "Leaving such a pretty girl alone would be such a waste wouldn't it. And oh, excuse me, I forgot my manners. My name is Ryuu Hiroki." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Mikan was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly a familiar voice called out to her. "MIkan?" She turned around and saw her brother. "Tsubasa! It's so good to see you" She hugged her brother to death. " You were supposed to pick me up, you know! Jerk!"

"Ah really? I thought that was tomorrow! Sorry sis!" Tsubasa Andou brought his hand to his head and scratched his head. He grinned. He last seen his sister a couple months ago when she was leaving for Korea to further her studies. He had begged her not to go there but she was adamant. She looked so much matured now and her long hair was not in pigtails anymore. What a relief!

"Sister? Tsubasa, THAT'S YOUR SISTER?' yelled Ryuu who was still sitting at Mikan's table. "Are you sure you guys are related? Tsubasa you look nothing like her!"

Tsubasa glared at his friend, " Shut the hell up you jerk! You were flirting with my sister weren't you?", as he pulled Mikan closer to him. Ryuu was lost for words.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson Eyes

Heyyy guys! Review please, I am new at this and I need positive criticism to improve my writing. I'll try to do my best. Hwaiting!

Chapter 2: Crimson Eyes

Mikan sat beside her in the passenger seat while her brother was driving. Since his classes were over they had agreed to go home so Mikan could wash up and take a breather. They had left Ryuu pondering at the café minutes ago.

"Don't worry about Ryuu." Tsubasa said, knowing Mikan was disturbed by Ryuu's action. Sure, his sister is beautiful but she was never good at socializing with boys. She was too shy but wayyy too loud when she was around family and trusted friends. " He might seem like a playboy… No, wait he IS a playboy but he's a good guy. Deep DEEP down in his heart. He just attacks every pretty girl he sees within seconds." Tsubasa grinned.

Mikan replied with a laugh, " Don't worry Tsubasa-nii, I was just surprised. By the how do you know Hiroki-kun? He is your friend?"

Tsubasa's smile faded. " Uhhh, Mikan? Remember when I said you coud stay at my apartment?" Mikan looked at Tsubasa curiously, her hazel eyes boring into his face. "Yeah, why?"

"I have roomates.. and Ryuu is my roommate." Tsubasa looked at Mikan apologetically. "WHAT?" Mikan screamed and Tsubasa flinched. His sister might look like a nice girl and all but if you piss her off., you're dead! " Are you saying that I am going to be staying at your apartment with another guy?"

" Uh.. Three actually." Mikan glared at him and he cringed. " You can have my room? It has its own toilet? They won't bother you. Seriously. Please, Mi-chan?" Mikan's heart thawed out when Tsubasa used her old nickname. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine!"

Tsubasa grinned and just for a moment let go of the steering wheel to hug his sister. "I love you Mikan!" The car turned sharply. "Whoa! WHOA! Tsubasa! Eyes on the road!" He did just that and moments later, the car stopped and Tsubasa parked the car. He took Mikan's luggage and lead to the stairs. In order to reach his apartment they had to climb two flights of stairs. Tsubasa panted and sighed while dragging Mikan's seemingly heavy luggage.

"Jeez Mikan! What the freaking hell did you put in these? Rocks?", Tsubasa wanted to know. Mikan smiled. " Lack of exercise, dear brother? You can't even carry a bag like that? What kind of guy are you."

Suddenly a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes stepped in between them and grabbed the luggage. "You're pathetic, Tsubasa." He said in a monotone voice. He brought the luggage up the stairs with profound ease. Mikan couldn't help staring. _He was so hot. And so strong. _He set the luggage down on his feet while Tsubasa fumbled with his keys. He swept his hair back and looked at her just as she was staring at him. He smirked, " Who's this chick? You dumped Harada already? Or did she dump you? She's your new plaything?". _Chick? How dare he! Who's Harada?Plaything? WTH?_

Tsubasa looked at the crimson-eyed stranger angrily and tried to hit him on his head. Amazingly, the stranger gracefully ducked her brother's hand away. " She is my little sister you moron! And no I'm still with Misaki!" said Tsubasa. Without so much another glance at Mikan, the stranger, to Mikan's utter amazement stepped into her brother's apartment.

Tsubasa frowned but pushed Mikan into the house along with her luggage. The stranger opened the refridgerator and took out a Coke. "Tsubasa-nii, who is that guy?"

Tsubasa sighed and pointed to the stranger. " Mikan, meet Natsume Hyuuga. My roommate. Natsume, this is my little sister. Mikan Sakura." Mikan stared at Natsume. _He's my bro's roommate? Dang!_ The guy whose name was Natsume didn't even glance at her. Instead he went to the living room, ignoring Tsubasa and Mikan completely.

"Natsume!" Tsubasa yelled. Without looking at them he said, "Hn?" "God, Would you just be nice? And answer in WORDS, Natsume!" The latter glared at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa dragged Mikan to his room complete with his own toilet. "Okay, forget about that jerk. You'll be staying here. I guess everything you need is here." He smiled at his sister. "But Tsubasa-nii, where are you going to sleep?"

Tsubasa told her not to worry. " I'll sleep on the couch, it pulls out into a bed. Besides, how often does my baby sister come visit me, huh?" Mikan grinned and tackled her brother into a bear hug. " Good night, Tsubasa-nii. I LOVE YOU!"

"Okay,okay get some rest." He kissed Mikan's forehead and closed the door. Mikan changed into her pajamas and crept into her brother's bed. She was surprised to see her brother's room was actually neat. She smiled and not long after that, she fell into a deep sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

Guys, Please review. I am new at this. I might just stop writing if I get no support :\ -fara1996-


	3. Chapter 3: Mindreader?

Annyonghaseyoo! Hey guys! I really hope that you guys are kind enough to review!

Chapter 3: Mind-reader?

Mikan Sakura awoke to a very delicious smell. She sniffed. _Mmmm..Omurice.. yumyum. _She blinked a few times, stretched and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and her eyes got used to her surroundings. It took a while to remember she was in Japan to visit Tsubasa, her brother. She got off the bed and rummaged through her luggage, scattering her clothes all over the floor. Mikan stepped into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

After she got ready, she went out of her brother's room. She grinned when she saw her brother sleeping on a couch that was far too small for him. He was curled up in a very uncomfortable position. Mikan noticed a Sharpie on the table. Quietly, she padded to her brother's side and doodled on Tsubasa's face.

Mikan grinned evilly. _That's what you get, you stupid bro, you should've told me about your roommates! _She took a good look at the clumsily drawn moustache and the panda eyes. She chuckled quietly. Mikan sniffed, she could smell the food coming from the kitchen. She straightened up and brushed imaginary dust from her clothes. Her reflection was facing her at a nearby mirror.

The brunette was wearing a simple white sundress that reached below her knees. She wore a black cardigan on top to cover her bare shoulders. Anybody could tell that this girl was a natural-born beauty, anybody except that girl herself. Mikan gathered her auburn hair into a low, side ponytail and tied it with a white scrunchie (ps. You know, the hair band?) She turned and silently walked towards the kitchen. _Whoever who was cooking was a hell of a cook. _Mikan's mouth was already watering. She was very, very hungry sice she hadn't. But of course, Mikan wasn't prepared for the sight that was waiting for her.

Mikan stiffened and gasped at the person in front of her. A guy was cooking he was flipping an omelette using a pan expertly but the worst thing was this guy was wearing only a pair of boxers. This showed off his perfectly built back muscles. Mikan's hand flew to her mouth and she screamed. The person in front of her jumped and wheeled around the face her. The person who was in front of her proved to be Ryuu Hiroki, the person who tried to flirt with her.

"Whoa, chill, Sakura-san, it's just me, Ryuu Hiroki." Mikan blinked, and a few things happened at once. Mikan's scream had alerted the aparment's other inhabitants namely Tsubasa, who came hurried to kitchen spluttering, "Mi-Mikan, are you okay?". He grabbed his sister by her shoulders and shook her violently.

At the same time, one of the bedroom doors open ad a guy with sandy blond hair stepped out. His hair was dishevelled and tousled while his white t-shirt was crumpled and stained with food crumbs. "What's going on?", he said sleepily while rubbing his eyes. His eyes focused on the scene towards him as the three people before him stared at him incredulously. Tsubasa was holding a girl by her shoulder and Ryuu was holding a pan full of omelette. _Why is Tsubasa's face have panda eyes and a fake moustache? _ He burst out laughing.

Time skip….

"Oh so that's what happened.. So, Ryuu was trying to make up to Sakura-chan by cooking her breakfast? So can anybody explain Tsubasa's panda eyes?' said the sandy-haired guy while eyeing Mikan mischievously. Tsubasa then caught his reflection and glared at Mikan, who jumped off her stool and ran away from Tsubasa. " Sakura-chan, my name is Kokoro Yome, nice to meet you. Just call me Koko, Kokoro is too formal…" Mikan glared at Koko, who laughed. Ryuu then offered his hand to Mikan and said, " I'm sorry for our previous misunderstanding, Sakura-san. If I had known you were Tsubasa's cute little sister-", His words were interrupted by Tsubasa who growled at Ryuu's words. _Overprotective much!_ "- I wouldn't have talked to you that way." He grinned sincerely and Mikan took his hand and shook it.

" Well, we got that over with, now let's give our dear little Mikan a tour around this place, shall we?" said Koko. " Okay right here is your brother's room." , he gestured towards the room Mikan had spent the night in. "And right here is Natsume's, Ryuu's and my room." Koko opened the door to reveal a small room with a double bunk bed at one side and a single bed at another. Near the window there were study desks barely appropriate for three people and a cupboard with three doors beside it.

"Who sleeps on the single bed?" Mikan asks curiously. Koko raises his eyebrows, " Natsume, judging by your face, you have met him. If you want to know why it is because he would rather die than sleep on that bunk bed. He went out early this morning since he has early morning classes. I sleep on the upper bunk bed while Ryuu gets the lower one." Koko grinned.

Mikan stared at him. _This guy just answered all my questions without me asking them, is he a mind reader of some sort?_ "Nope! Your face is so readable." Said Koko as he went out of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED!

How was it guys? Okay? It's a bit longer than my previous ones, I hope you like it. Please leave a review! Do tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter or any advice. Positive critics are welcomed.

**-fara1996- **


	4. Chapter 4: Misaki Harada

Sorry it took me awhile., I didn't know if I should continue this story or not.

Chapter 4: Misaki Harada

Okay right now, Mikan was beyond bored. She was alone in Tsubasa's apartment and she had gone through all the books that existed in her brother's room( which wasn't a lot anyway). She came here to have some fun and catch up with her brother but it didn't seem to enter her mind that her brother would be busy. "Oh god damn, I have to get out of here."

That day she was dressed in a black skirt that ruffled down her knees and a baby blue long sleeved blouse. She grabbed her purse, slipped on her flats and headed out. Mikan didn't really like to go out alone since she had little to no sense of direction. When she was young she went out playing for a while and then had no idea where she was or how to get back. She was nine back then and didn't know what to do. Luckily, after hours of searching, the police found her shivering from the cold and scared of the dark. Since then she hated being alone.

She took a cab to Tsubasa's university. As she stepped in to the building she wondered where her brother would be. Even though it wasn't as impressive as _her_ university it was still huge. She decided to ask around so she went to the café. She turned to a cute boy who was busy looking at some papers, Mikan coughed for his attention and he looked at her.

"Uh hey. I was wondering if you know where to find Tsubasa Andou? He majors in architecture?" The boy raised his eyebrows at her. _Oh kay.. Well I'm guessing he doesn't know then._

The boy suddenly looked around and pointed Mikan to a girl with who was laying her head on a table ate the corner of the room. "Why don't you ask her? She'll know."

Mikan nodded her thanks and made her way to the girl. On her way there she saw a familiar figure, her brother's roommate, Natsume leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in his hands. Mikan grinned and went to him " Hello, Hyuuga-kun. Have you seen my brother?"

Natsume gave no sign of indication that he had heard a word Mikan had said. He just stared with full focus at some point in the distance. Mikan became annoyed and tugged his sleeve. "HEY! I asked you a question!"

Startled, Natsume jerked his hand back and Mikan fell back out of balance, Unfortunately she bumped into someone who had a jug of orange juice on their tray.

BAM! It was a mess! Mikan fell on her butt and the juice was spilt al over her head and clothes. Fortunately, the jug was made of plastic so no harm came to her. Miakn looked up at the crimson eyes that were staring down at her, Natsume hadn't lifted a muscle to help her. A flash of recognition appeared in his eyes, she was the girl from yesterday, Tsubasa's sister.

Mikan was embarrassed. "YOU! HOW COULD YOU-" She was cut of by a cold voice. "How could I what? I wasn't the one who grabbed a stranger's hand, you strange woman. Just because I'm Tsubasa's roommate doesn't mean I have to keep tabs on him, polkadots."

It took a while for Mikan to understand and when she did she gave Natsume her own version of her death glare. She stood up soaking in orange juice and glared at the handsome lad in front of her. "You freaking pervert! ", she gritted out with her teeth clenched. The said man just rolled his eyes and walked away with a scorn of disgust which infuriated Mikan even more.

The people around her were all whispering and pointing fingers at her. She was about to storm out when she felt something on her shoulders. She looked and saw a brown jacket, a woman's to be precise. The woman who had rested her head on the table earlier.

The said woman smiled at Mikan and guided her out of the café. She took Mikan to a changing room and asked her to wash up and gave a change of clothes.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, Natsume gets easily irritated most of the time. I'm Misaki by the way", Misaki held out her hand for a handshake that Mikan took. "I'm Mikan Sakura. Thanks for these clothes."

"Those clothes are stained by paint though. I major in arts. I heard you were looking for Tsubasa?" Misaki enquired. Mikan nodded. " I tried calling him but couldn't get through."

"I'll give him a call." Misaki said as she dialled a number, "Oi Tsubasa? There's this girl looking for you. Her name is Mikan Sakura." There was a pause and then, Misaki stared at her, "She's your sister? How come you didn't tell me?" Misaki rolled her eyes and hung up.

She grinned at Mikan. "Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Misaki Harada, Tsubasa's girlfriend. You guys have a different last names so I didn't realize it sooner." Mikan gaped. " It is so nice to meet you! I didn't know Tsubasa had a girlfriend until yesterday but I wanted to meet you! Have no idea what you see in that pighead of a brother but I hope we can be friends?'

Misaki smiled. "Of course, now let's go see that brother of yours."

TO BE CONTINUED

Should I discontinue this story? You guys have any ideas?


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

Hello guys! :D Hi, I'm sorry I haven't been writing for so long. Actually I kinda lost my confidence to write all this but somehow something made me open the reviews for Summer Break. And I was overwhelmed by all your lovely comments. :') I honestly cried. Please continue to read and support Summer Break.

Chapter 5:

Right at that moment, Mikan was feeling pretty miserable. She was drenched in orange juice and the summer heat made her feel much worse as her clothes stuck to her body and made her sticky all over.

'Wow Mikan, what happened to you?' asked Tsubasa in surprise. Misaki glances at Mikan with sympathy while Mikan just glared at Tsubasa. 'She had an accident with Natsume.. and she got spilled with orange juice..'

Tsubasa burst out laughing, 'Seriously Mikan, how clumsy could you get?' Mikan hit her annoying brother on the head hard. "Okok stop it you too, my apartment is closer so Mikan can change and wash up there.' Misaki suggested.

'Really? I would love that!' Mikan said. And so they took Tsubasa's car to Misaki's apartment a few minutes away. Once they arrived at the apartment, Misaki gave her a T-shirt and a faded pair of jeans. 'Thank you, Misaki.' Mikan beamed.

'No problem, honey. The bathrooms that way, feel free to use my soap and stuff in there, I don't mind. I'll leave you to change. Take your time, Mikan.' Misaki added as she closed her bedroom door. Mikan glanced around. Almost everything in Misaki's bedroom was purple. The bedsheets, the curtains, the bean bag on the floor even the wall paper. Her desk was filled with neatly arranged books. _Wow, I'd love to have her as my roommate, everything's so neat and tidy. Oh well, I should change now._

Mikan took a shower and changed her clothes. Misaki's jeans were a bit too big for her so she took a belt she found hanging on the wall. She popped her head out the room, ' Hey, Misaki, can I borrow your hairdryer?' Tsubasa and Misaki were sitting on a couch watching The Vampire Diaries.

'Yeah sure, dressing table top left drawer.'

'Hontouni arigatou!'

After Mikan got ready, they decided to have lunch together. Tsubasa drove them to a famous Italian restaurant not far away.

'Sooo? How did you guys meet?'

'Well…. I was walking to my class one afternoon and I saw this pink haired girl surrounded by guys. I thought she needed some help so I kicked their asses off. ' Tsubasa smirked. 'And I turned around only to be hit by this girl. And damn she hit hard..' Misaki laughed. ' I got a nosebleed because of her. She yelled at me that she could've taken care of them on her own. And that's how I fell in love with her.. She's my soulmate.'

Mikan made a face, 'Ewww, Nii-chan you're so cheesy!'

Misaki burst into laughter, ' Your idiotic brother wouldn't leave me alone after that. HE walked me to my classes, carried me my books and kept asking for my number. I first thought of him as a rich handsome kid that no girl had ever said no to and that he saw me as a challenge. ' Misaki looked lovingly at Tsubasa. ' But turns out he's amazing. Inside and out. And I feel so loved by him.'

'Awww… that's so cute!' MIkan grinned. Right at that moment their food arrived.

'Eat up, Mikan-chan! I know you're hungry. You're always hungry! One day you're gonna get fat and nobody's gonna want you. Mikan glared at Tsubasa and both she and Miksaki hit him hard at his arms. 'Never call a girl fat! Even if its true.' Misaki said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Tsubasa spluttered on his coke, 'Sss..sorry..'

The next morning:

Mikan got up early and made breakfast for everyone. When she finished setting the table, one by one except Natsume got out of their rooms and sat down at their dining table.

'Mmmmm something smells good. Who's cooking?' Ryuu said sleepy.

'Wow, you're a really good cook, Mikan!' Koko says as he stuffed his face with food. 'Hey, stop wasting your time talking and eat. ' Tsubasa says as he greedily takes more of the fried rice Mikan made. _Wahhh these boys sure can eat! _In a matter of minutes all of the food on the table were scraped clean. Mikan was amazed.

'Mikan-chan, I'll help you with the dishes. ' Ryuu offers as Mikan clears the table.

'Ah no it's okay. I can manage!' Mikan protested. ' Hey come on, you cooked breakfast for us and we're just gonna let you clean up this load of mess by yourself? We're not that evil! Right guys?' Silence. 'Guys?'.

Ryuu and Mikan turned around to see Tsubasa and Koko had disappeared to their rooms in a flash. Ryuu shook his head disdainfully. 'Those son of bitches!'

Mikan raised an eyebrow, 'You do know that you're indirectly referring to my mother as a bitch, right?' Mikan crossed her arms across her chest.

'Ah! No. That's not- I mean I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-' Ryuu started but was cut of by Mikan. Ryuu looked so guilty that Mikan started laughing. 'Chill, Hiroki-san I was just messing around with you!' Ryuu looked at Mikan strangely. MIkan looked up from washing the dishes and looked at Ryuu, 'What is it, Hiroki-san?'

'There! That's it. You call Koko 'Koko'. Why am I the only one you call by the last name? It's not fair!' Ryuu pouted.

Mikan grinned. 'You're such a child Hiroki-san. I call Natsume Hyuuga, 'Hyuuga-san' too.' Mikan cocked her head to her left and asked Ryuu, " Speaking of which why didn't he come out and eat. Is he still sleeping?'

'Ahh that cold-hearted guy? He left early this morning and didn't tell us where he's going.' Ryuu replied.

Mikan frowned. 'Hiroki-san, that's mean!'

'What? It's true! Just because he's rich he does whatever he wants. And he's a bloody genius so he gets to skip classes and ace his exams. Infuriating bastard!And then he goes out and doesn't tell anyone and makes us worry about him to death. That selfish guy!' Ryuu gritted out, clenching the rag he was holding .

'You're a really good friend to Hyuuga-san, Hiroki-san'. Mikan smiled. Ryuu blushed. 'Ah.. no, not really..'

That afternoon Mikan went by herself to the shopping mall. She walked around until she saw a hair accessories store. _Ah, I lost those bobby pins again. I should by more. I won't lose them again! _Mikan entered the store and put a pack of bobby pins into a little basket the salesgirl gave her. On her way to the cashier, Mikan saw a couple of cute hair pins. A pretty lady was trying them on.

'Natsume! How do I look?' The girl rushed and hooked her hand around the guys arm. Mikan looked at the guy and saw it was none other than Hyuuga Natsume. _Ah, so he has a girlfriend. _Natsume stared at the pretty girl without interest and shook her hand off his arm harshly and walked away. 'Hurry up or I'm leaving without you.', he said. The pretty girl looked crushed but she put back the hair pin and hurried after Natsume.

_How rude of him! _Mikan walked to the cashier but suddenly a memory entered her mind.

Flashback:

Mikan was in an accessory store smiling as she put on a bunny ears headband. She checked herself in the mirror and then looked around for her boyfriend. She spotted him talking on the phone just outside the store. Mikan slowly tiptoed towards him.

'I'll see you at 8 tonight okay? Bye.' Her boyfriend said to the caller and ended the call. Before, he turned aroung, Mikan backhugged her boyfriend as he jumped in surprise, Mikan said, 'Kyuhyun-ah! Do I look cute?'

Kyuhyun just pulled her hands off his waist and walked away saying, 'Hurry up or I'm leaving without you.'

'Miss? Is this all?' said the cashier and Mikan snapped out of her trance. 'Ah yes. That's all' Mikan left the store after that. _Cho Kyuhyun, even when I've gone miles to get away from you. You're still in my mind_

TO BE CONTINUED

Phewww.. That was a long one! At least for me it is. And yes, that Cho Kyuhyun is based on THE Cho Kyuhyun of SuJu. Forgive me. . I couldn't resist. It's his birthday today! Oppa saengil chukkae! SO tell me what you think? Is it bad? –fara1996-


End file.
